The Fellowship of the Fellowship of the Ring
by Velveteen
Summary: Its back! Chapter 3 is [still] up. The two fangirls have begun traveling with [what's left of] the Fellowship. They're living in Nirvana, but how much more can the poor trio of heroes take?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. At all. Except my own two. Expect to see Adele and Adrienne toothbrushes, underwear, baby socks etc as I market the hell out of this. Oh yes. =) News: Sorry that this was down for so so long, but fanfiction.net removed it, and immediately after that my life had changed substantially(and is still). I'm kind of not living at my house anymore, which is a big deal since I'm only 17. But excuses excuses. Chapter 4 will be up soon. Thank you for reading!  
  
"Aragorn." "No, Legolas." "Yeah, Aragorn!" "No!" "Yeah!" "No, shut up!" "You shut up!" "Shut up! You!" ".that doesn't even make sense!"  
  
Adele paused and thought about what she just said. "You have a point," she finally admitted. "HA!" yelled Adrienne, and did a little victory dance, "Aragorn is so much sexier than Legolas!"  
  
"Dude. Lets just watch the movie!" Adele said, her love for The Two Towers extended edition getting in the way of defending her Beloved's position of Hottest Guy Ever.  
  
"Kay."  
  
Adele leaned over and popped the first DVD into the Holy Receiver of Lord of the Rings Goodness, also known as a DVD player. "EEEEEEEE!!!!" she screamed as the music began playing.  
  
"Shut up!" said Adrienne, and proceeded to do the Fangirl Shriek as well.  
  
"You shut up!" said Adele, and grabbed some popcorn from the vat sitting between them. She threw a bit at Adrienne.  
  
This did not end up well.  
  
Several minutes later, the vat was empty. Adele's eye twitched. "I do so not want to clean this up."  
  
Adrienne, being the good friend she was, ignored her friend's plight, and spotted Legolas running, during one of the many scenes in which he runs. "Hahaha, he wears tights for pants!" she said, "Talk about girly!" She threw a piece of popcorn at the screen, intending to hit Legolas in his most precious of faces.  
  
On screen, Legolas stopped running, and looked around. He bent down, and picked up a bit of white stuff up off of the ground. He looked very confused.  
  
"Um, dude?" said Adrienne, her wide eyes on the screen.  
  
"What?" said Adele, from the floor where she was trying to pick up the popcorn. It wasn't going well.  
  
"You.might want to watch this."  
  
Adele turned to the television. Legolas was now conversing with Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
LEGOLAS: I fear there may be mischief near, for look at what has fallen out of the sky! *holds out bit of popcorn*  
  
ARAGORN: *looks at it* Never in my traveling have I seen such a thing.  
  
Adele dropped all the popcorn she was holding. "Oh..dear..God," she said.  
  
Adrienne was twitching. Adele looked at her, then looked at the screen. Adrienne. Screen. Adrienne. Screen.  
  
In what parts of Adele's mind that weren't completely overcome with shock, she realized that this was one of the most basic Mary Sue plots she had ever seen. She had also read enough Mary Sues to know exactly what she must now do.  
  
"We should use this DVD! It is a gift!" said Adele.  
  
Adrienne looked at her, and blinked.  
  
"Quoting Boromir," Adele explained. She knew what she must do now, for the good of.well, herself. Yes.  
  
She pushed Adrienne into the television, and then launched herself through.  
  
~-~-~-~-~*insert swirly effects here*~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Dude, what was that noise?" asked Adrienne.  
  
"Umm.I think it was Aragorn," replied Adele. And indeed it was. The one and only Elessar, heir to Gondor's throne was out cold. And Adrienne had landed upon his most royal of backs, and sent him sprawling. Adele had just enough presence of mind to snicker at this lovely scene before her.  
  
"DEMONS OF SAURON! UNLEASH OUR FRIEND AT ONCE!"  
  
Adrienne looked behind Adele. "And there's Gimli," she observed, in a dreamlike way. She giggled. Then she realized, all of a sudden, exactly who she was sitting on. Her eyes widened, and a loud intake of breath could be heard.  
  
Adele covered her ears in preparation for the next five minutes of hysteric screaming.  
  
After the echoes of the last five minutes had faded from the plains of Rohan, she finally uncovered her ears. Adrienne was hugging the still unconscious Aragorn, and still emitting faint squeals.  
  
"Oh dear Illuvatar," said a voice from behind her. A sexy, sexy, familiar, and sexy Elf voice. Adele turned around.  
  
Legolas was stumbling a little uncertainly towards them, with Gimli hiding behind him, muttering, "Some powerful magic these demons have!" Adele twitched, and summoned all of her strength to not start screaming also. It. Was. Legolas.  
  
Her thought pattern ran something like this: '.Legolaslegolaslegolaslegolaslegolaslegolaslegolaslegolaslegolaslegolas.'  
  
"Mrrf," she said, trying to act like she fell out of the sky all of the time, "hello."  
  
Legolas seemed a bit more relieved that one of the two girls could speak intelligently. Nonetheless, he was highly suspect of these two.people.that had fallen and presumably injured one of his companions. "Be you friend or foe?" he asked shortly.  
  
"Friend! We're good friends!" Adele spoke up, anxious to make a good-well, a better impression on the absolutely most beautiful drop-dead gorgeous creature that has ever roamed Middle Earth.  
  
"Are you even armed?" asked Legolas, a little bit more relaxed.  
  
Adele was happy to inform him that they had no weapons on them. This, however, was not incredibly believable, because at the same time she said this, her trusty friend Adrienne had found that her copy of Aragorn's sword had come with her, and she was waving it around, talking about some true destiny or whatnot. Adrienne was always the strange one.  
  
"You lie!" Legolas said, his face hardening.  
  
She felt a bit defensive, and said, "Well, I'm not carrying any at least. I am a maiden of peace!"  
  
Bingo. Jackpot. Adele had just said the magical word maiden, at which Legolas was overcome with some Elfy emotion that involved him begging her pardon. Gimli, however, said something about, "these are times of war. It is best to carry defense." As it was Gimli, Adele simply said, "Dude, it's not like I was prepared to fall out of the sky." Gimli was left wondering if he should be enraged or pleased that Adele had addressed him as "dude". She turned back to Legolas.  
  
"Of course I pardon you, my beloved Legolas," Adele said, smiling. This, however, was not the best of things to say, at not the best of times, especially if those times involved your friend sitting on the comrade of the aforementioned Beloved.  
  
Legolas looked a bit flustered, "My lady," he began, "I am not quite sure how you or your companion know our names, or feel that you know us so well, since surely we have not before met. My companions and I are in search of two lost comrades, and if you have any skill with tracking, or at least with medicine to help our friend, upon who you have lamentably landed, it would be much appreciated. I only regret that we had packed so lightly, for we have no extra clothing to give you."  
  
"Huh?" said Adele.  
  
Legolas blushed and averted his eyes. Adele looked down, only to see that she was wearing the same jeans and black tank top she had on previous to falling through the television.  
  
"Huh?" Adele said again, just to make sure she had gotten her confusion across.  
  
Legolas remained with his eyes averted. Gimli rolled his eyes, and spoke up gruffly, "Ahem! He means that we are accustomed to seeing, um.maidens, wearing slightly more clothing than you and your companion seem to possess."  
  
".oh," Adele replied. That was right, she reflected, even though there were about a grand total of two women in the first movie, they both wore long flowing dresses that were modest and not from Earth's fashion trends of 2003. She supposed that Arwen and Galadriel would both be extremely embarrassed to be seen in this amount of clothing, thus, she should also act embarrassed. She did so.  
  
As a result, Legolas said, "It is hard to begrudge such a modest maiden an item of clothing," and draped his cloak around her shoulders. He offered her his hand, as Adele was still sitting on the ground. Legolas smiled, and said, "Please accept this to make up for the rough words spoken earlier."  
  
Adele was completely overwhelmed, even more so than before. She stared at Legolas' hand for a full minute, at which point she decided that she must do something other than bask in the glory of wearing Legolas' cloak and having him offer her his hand. She tremblingly put out her own hand, at when point he took it and hoisted her up. She looked up into his godly blue eyes, and was just about to go into a coma just form the sheer happiness she was experiencing.  
  
Thankfully, Aragorn woke up at this moment to find a total stranger sitting on his back, holding an exact replica of his sword, and crooning a song about "yoho, yoho, a fangirl's life for me". His first reaction was to grab for his own sword, but as he was lying on top of it, he relied on his second reaction, which was to yell heartily at Legolas and Gimli about being attacked by an evil twin sent by Sauron.  
  
It looked like the beginning of a very interesting day. 


	2. I Would Walk 1,000 Miles, But Not All Ov...

It took Legolas and Gimli several minutes to explain the situation to Aragorn, and several more minutes for Aragorn to accept their story as the truth. When he finally was more or less on terms with the situation, he took a couple deep breaths, tried to run his fingers through his hair, and failed miserably. He looked at his hand with some distaste, noting Legolas' long hair flowing in the wind, not a twig or snarl to be seen. Sighing once more, he turned his gaze upon the girls, who were standing together several feet away, and talking very rapidly in high-pitched voices about this being one of the best days ever. He walked over to them.  
  
"So," said Aragorn, "it appears that our names are known to you, but yours remain hidden from us. Might I ask your names?"  
  
Adrienne stopped in mid-sentence, and turned slowly towards Aragorn. She was about to speak, but then hesitated. 'Maybe I should use our so-called 'Elven' names!' she thought to herself, 'as this is Middle Earth.' Then she thought about Aragorn speaking her name, and the capacity to hold a conversation fled from her being as she contemplated where this name- speaking would end up. All imaginable scenarios, in her mind, ended up in bed. "Mmmm," she said, as her eyes glazed over.  
  
Aragorn was a bit taken aback at all of this. He had never met people who acted as strangely, but then again, he had never met people that had fallen out of the sky. He turned to Legolas for help.  
  
Legolas decided that his best bet would be speaking to the maiden that seemed capable of conversing with them, the one to whom he had lent his cloak, "Might I ask you name?" he said hopefully.  
  
Adele turned from watching her friend with an expression that was half amusement, and half twitching. "Oh!" she said, "Yes! My name is Arne! I am sorry I did not tellest thou before, but I was a bit.confused." 'Waitaminute' she thought, 'did I just try to speak Old English to Legolas? Was there any reason for that, at all?' 'Probably not,' she answered herself.  
  
"Ah," said Legolas, happy with the response, "A very fair name indeed, for such a maiden. And your companion's name?"  
  
Adele kicked Adrienne, who said, "Oof! Estel!" and then lapsed into silence again.  
  
Aragorn had heard enough. "You mean to tell me that this maiden falls out of the sky bearing both mine name, and mine sword?" he said in disbelief, "Surely this is a sign!"  
  
"But of what?" asked Gimli, who had finally decided that being called "dude" was acceptable.  
  
Aragorn was silent, and at last, "Of this I am not yet sure," he admitted, "but many strange things have since passed since the beginning of this quest, and one more does not do us harm."  
  
"Let us hope not," said Legolas, glancing around them.  
  
Adele was beginning to come to grips with the situation. Her idea of coming to grips with it, however, meant that she realized that she wasn't going to be able to snog Legolas anytime soon. Yet she was not bothered by this, because she was about 8 billion times closer to this little Elf than all the other fangirls put together. And on the upside, he didn't seem to be feeling any negative emotions to her, though he wasn't throwing himself at her feet, at least this was a start. She smiled at him. Legolas, not knowing what else to do, smiled back, though he hardly thought this was the time to be smiling.  
  
In the silence Aragorn turned to see the path of the sun, which was rapidly approaching its zenith. "We cannot stay here," he said, "we must move on to find our companions."  
  
"Merry and Pippin!" chirped Adrienne, coming out of her reverie.  
  
Aragorn glanced at her, "Yes, Estel. When we have more time to talk, I would greatly like to know how it is you came to be here, and how it is you know our names. Nonetheless, it is useful not having to explain the situation. I trust you know it?"  
  
Adrienne wasn't listening. She had fallen back into the coma caused by Aragorn uttering her name.  
  
Aragorn looked at her, "Estel?" He looked at Adele, who was dreamily engorging herself on the Eau de Legolas derived from the cloak. "Is there something wrong with Estel?" Aragorn asked her.  
  
"Oh no," replied Adele, "she does that all the time. Perfectly normal. Do all Elves smell as good as you, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas was completely lost for words. At last, he managed, "I do not notice these things."  
  
"They do," said Aragorn absentmindedly, then froze. Adele looked at him. Legolas looked at him. Adrienne continued doing what she was doing, which involved looking at Aragorn anyways. Gimli looked at him, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was speaking of Arwen," Aragorn said, valiantly trying not to look embarrassed. "And I of Galadriel," agreed Gimli.  
  
Legolas looked at them both, then decided to drop this topic. "We should move before the sun sets," he said pointedly. He did not wait for any answers, but loped off.  
  
Adele kicked Adrienne, "We're going to go on a bit of a walk."  
  
"Mrrm," said Adrienne.  
  
"You can look at Aragorn while we walk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*Four Hours Later*~*~*~*~  
  
Adele gasped for breath, her sides aching, and with cramps in every single part of her body that had a function, which was most of them. All thoughts of snogging Legolas were driven from her head, and replaced with ideas of harnessing the Beloved and making him carrying her. She debated intentionally breaking her ankle, then thought better of it. Then she decided that it was worth it, but there wasn't anything to really break her ankle upon. Legolas and Aragorn were little spots in the distance. Gimli ran past her, puffing steadily.  
  
"Come come, young maiden Arne," he said, "If you do not carry weapons, then you must learn to run from those who do. Keep up!"  
  
Adele cursed him in her head, and wearily began walking again. She glared at the tiny spot that was Adrienne jogging besides Aragorn. How she had kept up so well, Adele had not the faintest idea. "When do they get the damn horses?!" She muttered angrily. "The horses!"  
  
After another good half an hour, she pulled up besides the company, who were waiting for her. Adele noted that Legolas wasn't even breathing heavily. She, however, collapsed on the ground, and groaned.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Legolas, approaching her from his lookout.  
  
"Nooooo," moaned Adele, "So very noooooo." She just wanted rest and sleep, and then maybe after that rest, and more sleep. And some food and a shower would be nice. Then maybe she would contemplate snogging Legolas again, but not until then. She now understood why Aragorn looked the way he did.  
  
Legolas offered her some water, which she drank and then burped in a very unladylike way. "Thank you," she mumbled, and turned over onto her back so she could watch the sunset. He sat down next to her as Aragorn took the position of lookout, with Adrienne sitting next to him, cheerfully talking about something. Damn cheerful little.  
  
At any other time, Adele would have gone straight into the coma of sheer happiness. Here she was, accompanied by the Beloved, watching a sunset together. Now all she wanted to do was to recover.  
  
Legolas pointed somewhere out of Adele's range of vision, "that is where we are heading," he said, "hopefully we will find out companions there."  
  
"Mmm," agreed Adele.  
  
"I am sorry that you are not all right because of us, but urgency is our only hope," continued Legolas, "the times are dire, and the choices we make now may alter the course of history."  
  
"And then, there was a big swordfight, and lights, and teddy bears!" Adele could hear Adrienne talking to Aragorn.  
  
"What are ted-dy bears?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Huuuge monsters, well over eight feet tall," replied Adrienne, gesturing wildly, "six heads each, and mouths full of teeth!"  
  
Adele snorted. Adrienne always loved to mess with everyone's minds, and Aragorn's was no exception. Poor Aragorn.  
  
"Its quite all right," said Adele to Legolas.  
  
He hesitated, then asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
Adele froze. Oh jeez. The inevitable questioning! Quick! Think of something! "Uhh, I don't know." Very smooth.  
  
Legolas seemed a bit incredulous at this bit of Adele's masterminded scheme, "How do you not know?"  
  
"Amnesia." Yes, Adele was the master of smooth talking.  
  
"Then you do not remember your friends and family?"  
  
"Yep!" said Adele happily. Amnesia was the ultimate way out of questioning. She used it as an excuse at work, at school, for everything.  
  
"I am so sorry," Legolas said heavily, "I do not know what that must be like. It seems terrible."  
  
"Extremely," Adele mumbled, and turned on her side, intending to go to sleep. Unfortunately, Legolas' knee was in the exact spot her eye was going, and the two did not make a good pair. Legolas' knee won the fight for the spot, and Adele's eye ended up the bruised and battered loser.  
  
"I am so, so sorry!" Legolas exclaimed, distressed, and jumped to his feet to help her. In the corner, Gimli laughed. Adele thought fast. What would Arwen or Galadriel do in this situation? They wouldn't get into this situation, reflected Adele. Thusly, what would a much more suave person do? Use this opportunity to get into Legolas' pants. Yes, well, that might work. Or it might end up with running another 6 million miles tomorrow. Adele gave up on debating this point.  
  
"Its okay, don't worry about it," she said, and proceeded use her arm as a pillow.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Very," answered Adele wearily.  
  
"It seems I have caused you more harm then good today, Arne, and I will try to make it up to you."  
  
'Good,' thought Adele distractedly, 'tomorrow, when I can finally harness the Power of The Elf, and not have to walk anymore. And then maybe we can snog, like in a normal Mary Sue. Mmm, not having to walk.'  
  
She started to snore. 


	3. TGIR! Thank God its the Rohirrim!

Adele groaned and stirred, finally waking up. She yawned hugely and looked around. Lying next to her was Adrienne, curled up in Aragorn's Elven cloak. Adele blinked blearily. 'Why was not Adrienne Legolas? Why is not the beloved Legolas next to me?' she moaned in her head, then paused. If she was moaning about Legolas, then that meant ..that she was feeling better! Well, somewhat better. She was still incredibly weary, and her legs felt as though a pick up truck had run across them, then backed up, repeating this several times. Adele disputed moving, then regarded that as one of the stupidest ideas she had ever had.  
  
She switched over to working on Sneak Attack Operation Snogelf. All of her plans involved her being able to walk and not have extreme bed hair, but she was not put off in the least by those challenges. However, Adele was daunted by the fact the sun had not yet risen.  
  
"Doo de doo, de doo doo," she said absently, thinking of a song.  
  
"Ah, so you are awake, Arne!" Legolas' face appeared over her.  
  
Adele groaned, and covered half of her face with her arm. She was not by any way or means a morning person, even by the loosest definition of morning person. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'the Power of the Elf will have to be harnessed somehow. Elf contains more energy than nuclear reactor.'  
  
"I made pancakes!" Legolas said with an unforgivable level of happy in his voice for this time of the day. Adele's reaction was immediate. She flew upright and looked wildly around her.  
  
"Pancakes?" she repeated, ignoring the fact that Legolas was the most blatantly cheerful and annoying morning person in the world for pancakes.  
  
"Pancakes," Legolas agreed. Adele crawled her way over to the fire, and looked eagerly towards the Pan of Pancakes that Legolas was holding. He seemed concerned that Adele refused to let her legs even try to function, but the only thing she seemed capable of doing was staring at the pan, saying "Pancakes?" in a hopeful tone, and mussing her already severely mussed hair.  
  
Legolas supposed the only thing to do was to let her have the pancakes. He did so.  
  
Adele peered into the pan. Middle Earth pancakes looked and smelled a bit like not-Middle-Earth pancakes. She cautiously picked one up, and bit into it.  
  
"Mmf, pancake!" she said ecstatically to Legolas, and ate the rest of it. She picked up and ate another one. They were absolutely the most delicious pancakes Adele had ever encountered in all of her pancake-encountering experiences. They were light and fluffy, but also filling, and baked with Elfy goodness. Obviously whoever thought Elves couldn't cook had never met the Keebler clan, and from them Legolas seemed to have inherited his talent.  
  
"Mrn gu-kng z bugefug!"  
  
Legolas looked puzzled. Adele swallowed, and repeated, "Your cooking is wonderful!" He looked very pleased. Adele smiled at him, ate one more pancake, and promptly crawled over to Legolas, laid her head in his lap, and went back to sleep.  
  
"Mi-milady?" Legolas said, a little taken aback.  
  
"Pillow pancake pillow," Adele muttered sleepily, and pulled the hood of the cloak over her face, "rock pillow bad pillow pillow sleeee.."  
  
Legolas was still trying to figure out what had just happened when Aragorn awoke. He looked questioningly at Legolas, who shrugged and offered Aragorn some pancakes. Aragorn sat down and began to eat in silence, amusedly watching Legolas' plight as he shifted Adele's head so that it was lying on his shin rather than his lap, so he could continue cooking. "Doorknob," Adele said lovingly, to no one in particular.  
  
"At least she didn't land on your back," Aragorn said, testing out his vertebrae.  
  
"This is true," agreed Legolas.  
  
"We should be moving soon," Aragorn replied, looking at the lightening sky, "but will these two be able to endure two hard days of running?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "as eager as they are, they do not have much physical endurance."  
  
"What then, shall we do?" Aragorn asked heavily.  
  
Legolas did not reply, but looked at the rising sun, "Blood has been spilled during the night," he said.  
  
"May it be the blood of those cursed Uruk-hai," Gimli said, sitting down to break his fast. Aragorn agreed.  
  
Legolas finished cooking, attempted to clean the pans, and put them back in the knapsack that he had been carrying. He then looked at Adele's frizzy, mussed, road kill-looking hair, sighing. 'Poor Arne,' he thought, 'not even a day has passed, but her hair has resigned itself to the fate of all human hair on Middle Earth.' He determined that to atone for the grievous sin of giving her a black eye, however unintentional it may have been, that he would save her hair from its mortal path. He began the enormous task with taking out his brush from the knapsack, and attempting to brush the chaos into submission.  
  
"What are you doing?" queried Aragorn, never before seeing his companion engage in such an unelfy task. The Elf tilted Arne's face so the bruise could show, and pointed it out to Aragorn. The Man was shocked.  
  
"Legolas, did you hit her?! I know their customs are strange to us, but whatever she could have possibly done could not have been that extremely-"  
  
"No!" interrupted Legolas, disgusted that Aragorn could even think of such a thing, "It was accidental."  
  
"Oh," said Aragorn, and inspected it closely, "Quite a mark it's left, though!" The bruise encircled Adele's entire eye. The swelling had lessened some, but it still looked nasty. Legolas winced "Don't remind me." He looked at the bruise with trepidation and fascination, never having experienced such a thing in all his years. Legolas gently touched the purplish skin, and winced again. Humans were all so fragile, but so full of life. He let her head gently fall back unto his shin, and resumed his struggle with her hair.  
  
Adrienne woke up about then, and made her way to the gathering around the fire. She sat beside Aragorn, and looked at him with a dreamy smile on her face. He handed her some pancakes, at which the smile became less dreamy and more ecstatic at the prospect of pancakes. All six that Aragorn had given her were immediately eaten, and she started begging him for more. Alas, for those were the last pancakes. Adrienne grieved for them.  
  
She then noticed the activity that Legolas was engaged in with Adele, and became fiercely jealous that Adele was ahead in the game of Flirt, where the ultimate destination was Snog. Even though Adele was asleep and oblivious to the honors being given to her. Adrienne glared at Adele, and hoped that the glaring would give Adele a headache. Instead, Adrienne received the headache from all that glaring.  
  
Legolas had completed phase one of Divine Hair Intervention, which was to have the hair combed silky smooth. He began phase two, which was to start braiding her hair in Elven manner. This phase went by much faster than the first one, and soon Adele's hair looked like a shorter, brown version of Legolas'.  
  
"We should get going," Aragorn said at last, now that Legolas' misdemeanor had been repaid. He stood up, and dusted off some of the dust that had settled on him. Gimli put out the fire, and Adrienne began talking to Aragorn at high speeds about the lay of Middle Earth, chipmunks, and his sign. Legolas gently shook Adele's shoulder. No response. "Arne," he said, "wake up." He shook her shoulder again.  
  
Adrienne paused in her conversation, "Oh, you can't wake her up like that," she said conversationally, and walked over. She proceeded to kick Adele in the leg, and poke her in the face, all the while shouting, "Fire! Fire!"  
  
Sure enough, Adele woke up, and woke up fighting. She growled, tripped Adrienne, and was about to stab her with a rock when Legolas broke the fight up.  
  
Adele looked up. "Oh, Legolas," she said awkwardly, for it was an awkward situation. Trying to kill your friend with a rock while the most awesome of all persons watches is indeed not one of the most graceful of situations. And to top it off, she had a bruised eye, and bed hai-. Adele sat back, allowing Adrienne to cheerfully get up and resume her conversation with Aragorn. She felt her hair. It was breathtakingly not frizzled. It felt, in fact, like how she imagined one certain male's blonde locks would feel.  
  
"Legolas. Did you. ." Adele trailed off.  
  
He nodded, "I figured it was the least I could do, after causing you injury, Arne."  
  
Adele made some strange faces as inner turmoil raged. Legolas hadn't thrown himself at her feet, but this seemed about equivalent in terms of achievement. Of this news she was incredibly happy. However, she was also extremely pissed that she hadn't been awake for the ordeal. She thought about it for a couple minutes, and decided that yesterday had not, in fact, been the best day of her life. Today was. She was never going to touch her hair again, for it had been touched by the glorious hands of the most stunning and beautiful individual ever, and she did not wish to be sacrilegious of the great gift that was given to her.  
  
Legolas gave her his hand (something she was beginning to get used to), and helped her to her feet. Suddenly Adele realized what was about to occur in the next several minutes. Running. Lots of running. Her heart plummeted, and her legs creaked warningly below her.  
  
"What's that in the distance?" she said, pointing to Fangorn Forest, blindly hoping that the Riders would be there and the Legolas could see them. He squinted, and looked in the vague direction of where Adele was pointing. She held her breath as he searched.  
  
"Riders," Legolas said finally, "heading in this direction."  
  
Adele's heart soared up hundreds of feet, and she did a little victory dance. Gimli looked at her oddly, but decided it was best not to comment. In minutes, the Rohirrim were upon them. 


End file.
